


Punto de partida

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El punto de partida de Changmin es una sesión fotográfica para una revista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto de partida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/gifts).



* * *

—¿Podrías moverte un poco a la derecha? —fue la indicación que escuchó por millonésima vez, no sabía que tanto más podían querer que se moviera a la derecha, un poco más y acabaría montándose sobre Yunho, y si bien éste no se quejaría porque estaba hecho así como las chicas súper poderosas de azúcar, flores y muchos colores, él era un asunto aparte y no quería terminar tumbado sobre el regazo de su hyung.

El movimiento de su cuerpo fue mínimo, a duras penas se percibió y el fotógrafo no estaba satisfecho, lo vio en la mueca que cubrió su rostro, en la forma en que dio un paso en su dirección, bajó la cámara y rodó los ojos.

Fue Yunho quien se movió, pegó su brazo al de Changmin, hizo lo mismo con sus muslos y ladeó la cabeza, en dirección al otro, para que sin necesidad de que estuviesen encimados uno en el otro, parecieran más cerca.

El fotógrafo no pudo ocultar su deleite ante el gesto del mayor, le regaló un par de aplausos, una sonrisa exagerada y un movimiento con sus cejas que consiguió que Yunho se ruborizara un poco, aún no acostumbrado a los elogios de la gente, pese al tiempo que llevaba siendo un idol y a lo mucho que habían logrado a lo largo de su carrera.

En ocasiones así, Changmin intentaba evitar la ira que lo gobernaba, pero no podía.

Los otros tres, a quienes no les quería dar ni un segundo de su tiempo, hicieron todo un número con Yunho, destruyendo parte de su confianza en sí mismo. Tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo reconstruirlo hasta lo que era en ese momento.

—Excelente, Yunho-san —escuchó la felicitación y dio un empujoncito con su hombro a Yunho.

Éste lo recibió bajando la cabeza y permitiendo que su flequillo ocultara parte de su rostro y creara una sombra en éste.

—Gracias —su voz denotaba su complacencia consigo mismo.

Changmin le empujó de nuevo.

* * *

Era un set diferente, tenían atuendos diferentes, trajes que les daban una apariencia elegante, demasiado formal, y no dejaba de observar la forma en que el vestuario acentuaba todas las cualidades del cuerpo de Yunho, haciéndole lucir más delgado y alto.

No se ruborizó, pero sí disfrutó ver como el otro parecía apenado por los cumplidos recibidos por la coordi noona. Él no era alguien que se considerase atractivo o digno del escándalo que sus fans hacían por él, pero era tan cínico que podía soportar las palabras vacías de afecto falso dirigidas a él.

Yunho era un caso perdido.

Siempre dedicaba demasiado tiempo a las personas, incluso a los cientos de desconocidas admiradoras que tenían la fortuna de pararse frente a ellos en firmas de autógrafos; desconocidas que regresaban a casa con el corazón lleno de amor y con la sonrisa que el líder les regalaba tatuada en la mente.

Les empujaron a una mesa y les hicieron sentarse en unas sillas de madera y les pidieron lucir pensativos, enfocándose en el otro siempre, dando la impresión que estaban concentrados en la persona que compartía espacio y tiempo con ellos.

Changmin se burlaría en la cara del fotógrafo, si eso no fuese a ganarle un regaño de parte de Yunho, por eso se pasó la burla por la garganta y se obligó a sí mismo a ser lo más profesional posible.

—Míralo con más amor, Changmin-san —pidió el fotógrafo.

Yunho le regaló una ridícula sonrisa que hizo que estallara en una risa escandalosa, y cuando terminó de reírse, despeinándose en el proceso, enfocó su atención en Yunho, y sin proponérselo le dirigió una mirada cargada de afecto.

El momento se rompió después del segundo flash, y eso debido a que escuchó la voz de alguien más filtrándose en aquel íntimo momento.

—Muy bien, muy bien —exclamó y luego dio un aplauso—. Sigan, sigan así.

* * *

La última locación era al aire libre, un enorme jardín iluminado por la luz del sol que tenía flores brillantes y coloridas, arbustos frondosos y árboles enormes que creaban sombras acogedoras, en una de éstas les indicaron que se tumbaran ambos.

Yunho boca abajo, Changmin apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del otro, utilizándolo como almohada.

No era complicado conseguir el look etéreo que querían, el maquillaje ayudaba, la vestimenta blanca y el cansancio que mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados lo hacía más, tenían una apariencia de ensueño, frágiles y pálidos.

—Hermosos, perfectos —era lo que a duras penas alcanzaba a escuchar el menor.

Estaba arropado en una sensación poderosa, que lo dominaba y le hacía sentirse tibio por completo, lleno de afecto y se acomodó más, el aroma a loción de Yunho, a mermelada de fresa y a pasto fueron el punto de partida para un afecto que pareció disparado al cielo, para explotar como fuegos artificiales.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Yunho le había acomodado la cabeza sobre sus muslos y le acomodaba el cabello.

El fotógrafo estaba tomando la última foto, y lo capturó para la posteridad con ojos sorprendidos enfocados en los ojos cargados de amor de Yunho.

* * *

Dejar las cosas al azar no era lo suyo, jamás lo fue. Creía en el arduo trabajo, en esfuerzo, en no rendirse jamás. Era el motivo principal por el cual de todas las emociones que sentía hacia Yunho, la mayor siempre sería la admiración.

Claro que lo quería, de una forma que no tenía explicación, algo que si no intentaba engañarse a sí mismo sería mucho más que simple querer, algo rayando más en el amar; pero no se arriesgaba aún a admitirlo ni a sí mismo.

Cuando Yunho le entregó la revista, tuvo que admitir que su trabajo en ocultar sus verdaderas emociones era uno muy pobre.

Era bueno que su compañero fuera así de despistado, con un corazón gigantesco y gentil, pero desorientado a más no poder.

—Nos vemos muy bien, Changdolie —dijo, estaba tomándose una leche sabor fresa en un envase de tetra pack pequeño, que apretó con fuerza mientras succionaba de la pajilla.

—Oh sí… —dijo, intentando ser casual, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se paró frente a Yunho, las indirectas no servirían, y no hallaba mejor forma de ser directo que las acciones—. Siempre nos hemos visto bien juntos, hyung.

Entre más lo pensara, menos valor tendría.

Por eso, sólo desapareció la brecha entre ambos y besó a Yunho.

Fue sólo un roce, gentil y breve, pero firme.

Un punto de partida, y todo gracias a una revista.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustó escribirlo y cuando lo revisé, me gustó... así que, yay por mí.  
> Ojalá a quien vaya dirigido, también lo disfrute.


End file.
